


The one that got away

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Regret, Relationship(s), Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: ............Sans and Frisk are a couple...A very close couple...They love each other so much...But...Is that even true?Yes...But...One of them didn't realize that...And... It's gonna be his biggest regret...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The one that got away

**Frisk POV**

I was going on a walk on the park when I saw Sans...

And...

He is flirting... With another girl... In an intimate way!

I ran... And ran back home while crying...

I can't believe he did this to me!

I go into my room...

...

I hate him...

...

**5 hours later...**

I took my phone out and

Frisk: we're breaking up

...

...

...

Sans: okay

...

...

I held my phone tightly.

And I started to cry... Again...

**1 month later...**

I decided to leave...

Leave my city...

I don't like it here anymore...

...

...

...

...

...

**Sans POV**

*Chat notification sound

I got my phone out...

Frisk: we're breaking up...

...

I stared at his phone...

...

Sans: okay

...

...

...

_I_ don't _love her..._

Yeah, _I_ don't _love her..._

It's nothing...

This _will_ not _affect_ _me_...

But...

...

...

Why does I feel something _very painful_ in my chest?...

It's nothing...

...

...

...

...

...

**2 weeks later**

I don't missed Frisk...

I don't...

...

But I sometimes I found himself **looking at mine and Frisk pictures...**

...

...

Why am I doing this...

I should delete this pictures...

We aren't together anymore...

But...

He cant...

His hand would start to shake...

...

**3 weeks later...**

I found out Frisk left the city...

It's fine...

Or is it?

**4 weeks later...**

The pictures of him and Frisk are still in my phone...

I still didn't delete it...

I still found myself looking at the pictures...

Smiling..

...

I don't love her...

...

Right?

**1 year later...**

The _pictures of him and Frisk are still in my phone..._

I still _didn't delete it..._

I still _found myself looking at the pictures..._

Why? Why didn't I deleted these pictures?!

We aren't together anymore!

And _I_ don't _love her_!

It's been a ducking year for ducks sake...

I got my phone out.

I select all the pictures that has frisk...

...

...

My hand started shaking...

...

I deleted all the pictures...

...

...

...

He thought this is going to make himself stop thinking of Frisk...

But...

...

...

**1 month later...**

...

I started daydreaming and dreaming of Frisk... And me with Frisk...

...

...

_I_ don't _love her..._

_..._

But...

Why do I still keep thinking of her?!

...

...

He is like that for years...

He can't get her out of his head...

...

...

...

**5 years later...**

...

Frisk is returning...

Pap told me...

Me and pap entered the Dreemurs house...

...

In the living room...

There I saw Frisk sitting at the couch...

...

*Thump

*Thump

*Thump

...

Frisk didn't change...

She still looked like the Frisk I knew..

Frisk looked at me and Pap.

"Hello Papy! Sans!" Frisk said with a cheery smile...

....

*Thump

*Thump

*Thump

*Thump

Just hearing her voice made me and my soul so happy...

She didn't change...

She is still Frisk...

....

On that day he realizes...

I did loved her...

For a long time...

I did loved her...

I just didn't realize it...

Sans was happy of his realization...

But...

But...

I was far too late...

So late...

...

Because beside Frisk is a guy...

A red haired boy...

____________________________________________

After we had a talk. I go outside...

I looked up the sky...

'Frisk...

I really can't get you out of my mind...

That's probably because I Love you...

...

...

I just didn't realize it...

But...

Frisk...

You loved me right?

Did you think of me like how often I think of you?

...

Hopefully you did...

Cuz I still think of you...

...

And it's torture...

Add up the fact that you have someone new...

...

...

But...

What's the point...

Even if I tell you all of this, I can't have you back...

Your getting married anyway...

There's no point.

...

But Frisk... I still Love you...

...

____________________________________________

_**Ending #1** _

_**Let her go** _

...

...

...

...

**Sans POV**

I laid in my bed...

Frisk and the guy she is dating just got recently married...

And then...

I felt tears fall out of my eye sockets...

It's painful...

It's a very painful realization...

A very painful view...

Very painful to maintain a forced smile...

'When I finally realized why I keep thinking of her...

She already moved on....

She's already engaged... And now just very recently married...

"heh, heh, heh" of course she moved on...

It's been six years since we broke up...

Of course she would find someone...

...

...

Someone better than him...

...

...

...

She looked so happy with him...

Maybe...

All of this was meant to be...

Maybe...

She was meant to break up with me...

Maybe...

She was meant to meet someone new...

Someone better than me...

I mean... She seems happy...

Very happy...

And determined...

...

Yeah...

She's happier with him...

...

It's still painful...

I just wish I never realized that I love her...

It's still very painful...

...

But I wish..

She's happy...

Even if it's not with me...

.

..

...

I'll still love her  
...

...

...  
And probably always love Frisk...

____________________________________________

_**Ending #2** _

_**Selfish** _

...

...

...

It's 2 weeks before Frisk wedding...

...

...

Sans and Frisk bumped to each other...

It's awkward...

Then Frisk asked Sans if he would like to hang out...

Sans accepted it...

...

Both of them hangout in Frisk apartment...

...

...

...

While they are watching a movie.

Frisk said "sorry..."

"Huh?"

"Nothin... I just felt I need to say that..." Frisk said...

Sans nodded

"Sans"

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for uh.... Breaking up with me?" Frisk said unsure of her last said sentence...

Sans froze...

Frisk didn't notice it...

So Frisk continued...

"Because,... If you didn't break up with me I'll probably never meet Ajax..." Frisk said with a loving tone when she said his soon to be husband's name.

Frisk thinks Sans moved on. Because it's been six years and... 'Sans must've have met someone new. Even if they aren't official... yet'

Frisk continued... And continued describing his fiancee...

Sans didn't respond...

Sans didn't move...

...

"Sans?"

And then Frisk felt pain in her head...

And...

Everything went black...

...

**Sans POV**

...

I can't bear it...

I don't wanna hear it...

It's painful to hear Frisk say all this...

So painful...

I felt my magic rise up...

And I heard a thump...

Frisk was on the ground... Unconscious...

...

I carried Frisk bridal style...

Then I teleported...

To the **Underground**

In snowdin...

I then walked to the woods... 

In there was a house... A small house...

I used to go here if I want to, sometimes, have some alone time and rest...

...

I entered the house...

'It's really been a long time, huh'

...

I laid Frisk on the floor.

Took my jacket off.

Place it on the couch.

Pick up Frisk.

And.

Laid her on the couch.

I then started cleaning the house...

...

**Nobody's POV**

Frisk woke up...

To see a place she didn't know...

Her head was killing her...

And importantly...

Frisk saw Sans... Beside her and playing with her hair...

Frisk quickly jumped away from Sans.

And asked "Where am I?!" In a panic tone.

"Frisk... Your home" Sans said in a calm tone with a pinch of happy tone. While he is calmly smiling.

"What happened to me?!" "Where am i?!" Frisk asked with seriousness, fear and anger.

...

Sans saw that she isn't taking it...

"Frisk, I brought you here and you are in our house" Sans explained in a calm voice.

"No. Sans, this isn't my house" Frisk said

"Well, this is our house starting now and your home" Sans said

"No. This is not my house. Please take me back home, I'm going to get married in two weeks and I don't want Ajax to think I left him..." Frisk said, her voice coming out as serious to worrying...

Sans froze....

And snapped...

"Frisk..."

Sans stand up.

Frisk backed away.

And grabbed both of Frisk wrist.

Frisk backed away towards the couch making her sit down...

"I'm sorry..." Sans said

"Huh?"

...

"Frisk, I love you..."

After Sans said that Frisk started to get away from him.

"Frisk."

...

"Let's start new kay?" Sans said

"Wha-"

"Let's start new, in this house... I'll take care of you... I'll love you..." Sans offered

...

"Sans... No... I love A-" Sans cuts Frisk off.

"Frisk, don't mention him." Sans said in a serious and sad tone.

"Sans, No, please... I don't love y-" Sans cuts Frisk off again..

"Frisk, tell me you love me..." Sans said

...

"Sans, no..." Frisk said

"Frisk, please?"

"..."

"Frisk, please tell me you love me..." Sans begged.

"Sans I'm sorry but i-"

"Please tell me you love me... Please? Even if it's a lie..." Sans begged again...

...

"I- I love you..." Frisk said.

Sans smiled and kissed Frisk forehead...

"I love you too"

...

...

...

Sans still go to the surface to work and so he isn't suspicious.

But he go home in the Underground...

Everyone in the surface quickly noticed that Frisk is missing...

The wedding is postponed...

And everyone gathered to find Frisk...

Sans joined so he isn't suspicious...

They still didn't found Frisk...

Ajax is obviously not doing good...

...

...

...

Sans and Frisk is in their house...

Sans always like to cuddle with Frisk...

And Sans always come home with gifts...

Frisk...

Accepted it...

Sans knew Frisk don't love him... Yet...

He isn't delusional...

He just have to be patient and take care of Frisk and show her that he really love her...

Soon...

Frisk will love him back...

Soon...

He just have to be patient... And show her how much he love her...

Soon...


End file.
